


Decompress

by KelseaGrumbles



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Adult Content, Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Panties, Pixelberry, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseaGrumbles/pseuds/KelseaGrumbles
Summary: In this fic, Dr. Casey Valentine has moved up in the Diagnostics team and has her own office. She gets herself in a little bit of trouble and calls on Dr. Bryce Lahela to come help her out.
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 12





	Decompress

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this fic a while back on Tumblr and I'm finally getting around to posting it here. It was my first attempt at writing for Bryce and writing smut so bear with me here, lol.

Bryce speed walks through the many corridors of Edenbrook Hospital after receiving an urgent text message from Casey only seconds before, trying not to draw too much attention to himself.

**C: Are you busy? I need your help in my office.**

**B: Nahh I’m free, what’s up?**

**C: Just get to my office, quickly. It’s an emergency!**

**B: omw!**

Casey had recently been promoted to Associate Director of Diagnostics, which came with her own office at the hospital.

Bryce was a little worried for Dr. Valentine, wondering why she didn’t call anyone else to help her if this was a real emergency. They were in a hospital after all.

A million thoughts went through his head before he finally reached her door. The one window that looked out into the hallway from her office was drawn closed and he couldn’t hear any sound from the other side. Bryce tentatively knocked on the door then called out her name.

“Bryce, is that you? Come in and lock the door behind you.”

At her words Bryce quickly turned the handle before opening the door and stepping inside. He turned the latch behind him before gazing over to the desk where Casey was seated, her forehead covered in sweat and her cheeks flushed an awful shade of pink.

“Casey, what’s wro-?”

Before he could finish his question, his eyes finally landed on her body tangled up in her chair. One of her legs was stuck through the arm of her office chair while her underwear, which were around the ankle of the trapped leg, had rolled under the wheel, pinning her in that position. Casey stared at him, eyes wide and pleading. 

“No questions, please just help me, I’m stuck and this hurts.”

Bryce stifled the laughter in his throat as well as the growing ache in his pants at the sight of her. He sauntered over to the young doctor, stepping behind the desk and standing next to her chair. He looked down at her, the smugness painted all over his face, making Amy huff.

He finally knelt down to her side and worked on extracting her pink panties from under the wheel and her ankle. Next, standing up and pulling her body up enough so she could pull her leg out of the small space. After a few minutes she was finally free and the pain in her leg was dissipating.

“Okay, Valentine, I need answers now.”

Casey grimaced as Bryce leaned up against her desk, crossing his arms over his chest. She knew this was unavoidable but she hoped that maybe he would just help and walk away. But here they were and he wasn’t going away anytime soon.

“Fine, but I swear if you laugh or tell anyone about this Bryce Lahela.”

She pointed her finger at him and he held up one of his hands, palm forward and two fingers together, pointing up.

“I promise, scout’s honor.”

Casey rolled her eyes but nodded her head.

“Well, it’s been a very stressful day,” she started, keeping an eye on him to gauge his reaction. “And I came in here for my lunch break and I just needed to relieve some stress. I was feeling kind of restless so I thought maybe…”

She paused, not able to bring herself to say anymore. Bryce’s eyes grew wide with realization, taking this opportunity to finish her thoughts for her.

“So, you thought maybe you would come in here and touch yourself, huh?”

Casey looked away from him, the heat in her face rising and she nodded her head, not able to meet his gaze. He continued speaking after she didn’t respond.

“And how did you get stuck like that?”

“Well I had my legs lifted and I lost my balance and it just… happened.”

He let out a low laugh and Casey scowled, still keeping her eyes focused away from him. She heard him shift away from the desk and then felt her chair roll back from the desk slightly. She looked up to see him standing over her, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

“Why didn’t you just page me, Dr. Valentine?”

Bryce leaned down and planted a sweet kiss to her temple then walked around her chair and leaned over her, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.

“I figured you were in surgery. Plus I know how to take care of myself.”

His warm, dark eyes stared into her, making her heart flutter and the heat in her lower body flare with anticipation. Bryce wrapped his hand around her neck and pulled her in close, leaving a searing kiss on her lips then trailed down her jaw and neck.

“Let me take care of you, Casey.”

Before she could comprehend what he had said, Bryce was down on his knees, kneeling in front of the young doctor. He nudged her legs apart, pushing her pencil skirt up her thighs. Gripping the back of her knees, he pulled her forward so she sat on the very edge of the chair. Running his tongue over his bottom lip he stared up into her dark eyes before placing gentle kisses along the inside of her thighs. Casey let out several moans before his hand reached up and covered her lips.

“Shhh we don’t want anyone to hear, babe.”

She nodded her head in understanding and he quickly removed his hand from her face, trailing down to cup her breasts that were confined behind her clothes. She whimpered at his touch but kept her sounds low so only he could hear them.

He gave her a quick smile before slowly diving his head forward to lick at her folds. A small gasp escaped her lips followed by his name. He hummed as his tongue stroked her core, sending vibrations through her entire body. When he reached her clit, he flicked several times causing her knees to tremble and her toes curl.

“You taste so good, babe. And you’re so wet already.”

All she could do was groan as he worked his magic. Her stomach doing somersaults at each lick and kiss he gave her. She nearly screamed when he slid a finger inside her, pumping slowly before adding a second and curling. His tongue continued to dance on her clit and her breath quickened. He could feel her clenching around his fingers so he deepened the thrusts. 

Casey threaded her fingers through his hair, gently knotting and pulling at his silky locks as her hips bucked against him involuntarily. This only made him want to give her more which he gladly obliged.

“Bryce… I’m so-”

He removed his mouth away then immediately replaced it with his other hand, swirling small circles against her clit with his professional fingers. He looked up at her face, admiring the pleasure in her eyes.

“Look at me,” he said gently as she forced her gaze on him. “I want to watch your face as you come.”

With a few more pumps she keened, her whole body convulsed. She clamped her legs around his hands and came while staring into his beautiful brown eyes. She bit her lip, keeping her moans quiet while she rode out her orgasm.

After a moment Bryce finally removed his hands to stand up and lean over her. His lips crashed into hers as she tasted herself on his lips and tongue. She let one of her hands snake up the back of his neck while the other reached down to palm his semi-hard bulge in his pants.

Bryce tenderly grabs her wrist and pulls it away while shaking his head. Casey breaks away from his lips and looks at him confused. He just smiles back and leans in to give a quick peck to the tip of her nose.

“I’m good, babe. This was about you. I hope you’re feeling less stressed.”

“Are you sure? I’m more than happy to return the favor.”

“I promise,” he replies, giving her a quick wink.

She smiles back at him, wondering how she ever got so lucky. She pulls him down for another kiss just before the sound of a pager goes off. They sigh into each other’s mouths before breaking apart.

“That’s me, I’ve got to prep for surgery in 15 minutes.”

Casey stands up and adjusts her skirt before giving him another long, sweet kiss before he walks around the desk towards the door. Before exiting he turns back to her, that same mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Why don’t we pick this up when we get home?”

Casey looks at him and nods her head before turning her eyes down searching the ground, her expression full of confusion and concern. Bryce smiles at her and asks what she’s doing.

“I can’t find my underwear.”

She looks back at him, her eyes wander down to his pocket where something frilly and pink peeks out. Her eyes grow wide and before she can even react, Bryce shoots her a quick wink before tucking his hand into his pocket and then walks out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this little story, feel free to drop a comment or kudos <3


End file.
